


Toivottomuudesta

by piccadillyblues



Category: Täällä Pohjantähden alla | Under the North Star - Väinö Linna
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prison camp, canonical character deaths
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Minun ne tappaa kus vaan kiinni saavat ja siksi minun piti Uunon kanssa lähtee pakoon. Ja sinä tyhmä et tullut edes mukaan vaikka minä olisin kattonut sulle kyydin, missä olisit voinut olla sen jalkas kanssa.Eli punaiset koettavat turhaan uudelle rintamalle, ja Laurilan Elma yrittää samalla kertaa turvautua ja olla turvautumatta turhaan toivoon.
Relationships: Akusti Koskela/Elma Laurila
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Toivottomuudesta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: hahmot Väinö Linnan, ja melkein kaikki dialogi on suoraan Pohjantähtien toisesta osasta.
> 
> Tästä piti ensin tulla runo ja pelkkää tajunnanvirtaa, ja sitten tästä piti tulla raapalesarja, eikä sekään ihan täysin toteutunut. Mutta mitäs noista. Finissä tämä myös osallistuu Fanficsataseen sanalla 034 - Liian vähän.

”Mikäs sun on”, Akseli kysyy törmättyään niiden kärryjen luo, joiden takana minä yritän olla rauhassa. En katso siihen päinkään.

”Ei mikään.” Kurkkua särkee ja ääni tuntuu paksulta, kun koetan saada äänestäni mahdollisimman torjuvan.

”No et kai sinä täällä huvikses poraa”, se sanoo äreästi, katsomatta päin.

”Mitä saatanaa se sulle kuuluu. Mene helvettiin”, yritän kivahtaa ja pyyhkäisen kädensyrjällä nenän alta. ”Kai minä porata saan jos ma tahdon.”

Vihaisena nousen ylös ja lähden tieheni. Akseli jää kärryjen taa istumaan, nousee kohta ja menee puhumaan Oskulle jotakin.

Nyt on sota.

Kaikki on mennyt niin kamalaksi, ettei sitä voi ajatellakkan. Ei niiltä pääse karkuun.

*

Minä tien että jos olisin niin tyhmä että menisin puhuun Akselille, niin se menis helvettiin kumminkin. Kyllä minä tien mitä se meistä aattelee, sinusta ja minusta ja kaikista Lauriloista yleensä. Minä tien sen sittenkin vaikka sinä kuinka monta kertaa sanosit että älä nyt semmotteista. Kun ei ne ole minun omia luulojani vaan. Kyllä minä ymmärrän paljonkin, ja näen ja kuulen.

Sinä olet niin hirveän kiltti pohjaltas. Siittä minä sinussa pidän. Mutta sillä sinä et itsekkän tajua kaikkea. Etkä tajua miten leuhka sinä olet, kun ei teillä kukaan kai koskaan sano sinulle. Sinä tiet paljon mutta et aattele, paitti ittees sinä aina jaksat aatella. Ja sitä tietysti, että mitä muut sielä teillä aattelee. Teillä on kaikki semmosta leuhkaa ja ilkeetä. Ollaan niinkun parempaa kun toiset, vaikka yhtälailla on torpassa kasvettu kun toisekkin.

Sitten sinun muka pitää ittes aatella niinkun niitten, vaikka sinulla olis omakin pää. Ja sinä koitat olla kanssa samanlainen poika kun kaikki toisekkin. Ei koskaan hyvää sanaa muitten aikana, kamalan ilkee koska se on pojista hauskaa. Ei kumminkan toista siinä aatella, että onko toisesta hauskaa. Ja sitten tulee vielä väkisin. Kuka siittä tykkää. Kyllä se leuhka on, joka ensin käy väkisin toiseen ja sitten kun toinen ei siihen peliin ala niin pitää sitä toisen vikana.

Mutta pohjaltas sinä olet silti niin kiltti. Minua ihan pelottaa, miten kiltti sinä olet, koska sillä sinä osaat olla aivan typeräkin ja ajattelematon.

Että kyllä ne teillä alkaavat tottua ajan kanssa. Ja että ei niitten mielestä kaikki Laurilat ole samaa sakkia. Mitä sakkia me sitten ollaan jossei samaa.

Ja että ei lahtarit naisille mitään tee tai niille, jotka nyt jää. Ei voi tulla mitään raskasta. Sitä oli ihan uskomatonta kuulla, enkä minä siihenkään osannut kun porata ja hakata rystysiä sinun rintaas että vähän edes tajuaisit. Kun sinä olet niin kultanen ja aivan liian kiltti.

*

Nyt on sota.

Ketäpä sodan alla naurattas.

Kyllä näitä vaan. Kankaanpään Elkku nauraa ja Kiviojan Lauri ja Kivivuoren Osku nauraa, Leppäsen Aune nauraa, aina vaan kun ei tarvitte peläätä.

Puin lähteissä päälleni housut, jotka on tehty paljon isommalle miehelle, eivätkä ne tahdo pysyä ylhäällä. Lainehtivat niinkun hame. Vyötärö on kaksin kerroin, ylimääräkangas on pompan ja villapaidan alla kuin tyyny ja tekee minusta omituisen muotoisen, ja se on pojista mahdottoman hauskaa. Sille sitten nauravat.

Akseli ei tosin naura, minä tien että sinä huomauttaisit siittä ja siksi minä sanon sen erikseen. Kyllä minä nään ettei se naura. Mutta koska Akseli nauras muutenkan.

*

Jossain edessäpäin ammutaan. Akseli nostaa ratsunsa selässä matkustaneet pikkupojaat alas ja käskee niitä meneen perheensä tykö. Se ratsastaa katsomaan mistä on kysymys, ja näyttää palatessaan synkältä ja käskee kaikkia mukaan, jotka vaan kiväärin laukaseen kykenee.

Minä menen mukaan, koska minä kykenen. Siellä on kuulemma taas naisten ja lasten raatoja maantiellä, ja jotenkin se saa minut sisuuntumaan. Otan kiväärin Leppäsen Valentilta, josta ei kumminkan mihinkään olisi, minkä Akseli tietää ja käskee sen siksi vahtimaan kuormia.

”Anna se minulle”, sanon Valentille, kun se laskee kiväärin helpottuneen näköisenä siitä, ettei sitä pakoteta tekemään jotain, mitä se ei osaa. ”Minä lähden… Tulkaa plikat tekin”, huudan olkani yli lähellä kulkeville naisille, joista pari opetteli ampuun sillä samalla sillalla kun minäkin. Heilautan Valentin kiväärin olalleni ja menen plutoonan luo.

”No ei sitä plikkaa ainakaan halla pääse paneen. Mutta vie se kivääri pois”, Osku sanoo ja nauraa taas, ja minun tekee mieli tussauttaa sitä suuhun.

”Pidä sinä suus kiinni. Kyllä minä sinne menen minkä sinäkin”, sähähdän sille. ”Jollette semmosia raukkoja olis niin ei tässä oltas…”

”No tule pois”, se virnuilee, koska Akseli katsoo sitä pahasti. ”Ja jos henkissä selvitään niin saat pusun.”

Minä vannon mielessäni että ampuun sitä munille jos se mitään semmosta tulee koittaan. Jos Aune on oikeessa ja Valtu on Oskun mukula, niin se mies on tehnyt vehkeillänsä jo paljon enemmän kun tarttis.

”Ja sitten kohti Pietaria… antaa mennä.”

”Ottakaa plikat siittä kuormasta kivääriä ittellenne. Tulkaa mukaan…”

Siellä tarvitaan kaikki. Siksi ei Akseliakan enää niin ihmetytä, että mukana on naisiakin. Sille riittää kunhan pystyy ampuun.

*

Kun sinulle vaan vois kirjottaa. Tai kun olisit tullut kumminkin mukaan.

Kauheimmalta se tuntui kun sinä sielä riihessä koitit minua lohduttaa sanomalla että kyllä se siittä sulaa, että kyllä ne teillä kääntyy ja antaa olla kun saavat vaan aikaa tottua ensin. Kun minä tiesin sillon jo ettei meille ollu mitään aikoja annettu. Minun ne tappaa kus vaan kiinni saavat ja siksi minun piti Uunon kanssa lähtee pakoon. Ja sinä tyhmä et tullut edes mukaan vaikka minä olisin kattonut sulle kyydin, missä olisit voinut olla sen jalkas kanssa. Ja sen minä olisin saanut, koska vaikkei Akseli minusta tykkääkkän niin sinusta se tykkää kun olet sen veli.

Kyyneleet tulee kun muistankin mitä se Töyryn karjakko minulle sano kun se tuli vastaan Koskelaan mennessä. Kuulemma Töyryn pojaat tullu kotio pimeellä ja salaa ja äijä sanonut niille että me olemme elämisen oikeutemme panneet meneen sentähden mitä isä ja Uuno sielä pitivät. Että nyt meitin suvusta ei siementäkän saa jäädä jäljelle, ja se on poikien tehtävä jossei äijä sitä itte pääse tekeen.

Ja vielä pahemmin minua itkettää kun aattelen miten sinä yritit rauhottaa. Et sinä uskonu semmosta. Uskoks sinä ollenkaan että ihminen voi olla niin paha. Kyllä ne sunkin löytää ja mitä tulee sitten. Ne saa sinun ja Aleksin, mitä ne teille vielä keksivät kun Akseli on kaukana eivätkä ne tiedä mistä sen saa.

Sinä vaan pitelit minua ja lepuutit jalkaas ja vakuuttelit, ettei sinulle ja Aleksille voi tulla mitään raskasta. Ette te olleet ketään tappaneet ettekä olleet johtamassa.

Niinkun ne siittä mitään välittäs.

Minä vaan pidin sinusta kiinni enkä sanonut mitään. Ja välillä taas muistin ne Töyryn karjakon sanat ja itkin vähän, ja sinä silitit minun tukkaani ja koitit taas puhua jotain, vaikkei mikään niitä sanoja paranna.

Ei siementäkän saa jäädä jäljelle.

Kyllä minä tien ettei ne minua varsinkan henkiin jättäs jos saisivat kiinni.

*

”Tänne miehet”, minä kirkaisen. Takana ja sivulla humisee tulipalo, ja minun pitää välistä tönäistä karvalakkia silmiltä pois että nään eteeni. ”Mitä te pelkäätte…”

Nyt on sota. Minä en pelkää mitään.

*

”Lahdesta ei pääse läpi”, kiertää joukkoa pitkin.

Nostan pompan kaulusta ja räpytän silmiäni, ettei kirveltäisi. Hampaat narskuvat.

Kun tulee selväksi, että saksmanni ympäröi joka puolelta ja on käsketty antautua, kuljen vaistomaisesti lähempänä Uunoa. Aina sitä kuulee, mitä ne naisille tekeevät. Ja vaikka minä miten purisin ja raapisin ja tappelisin, ja vaikka minulla olisi asekin, niin niillä on niitä enemmän. Ja niitä on enemmän.

Työnnän kädet niin syvälle taskuihin kun vaan menee. Housuja pitää kiskoa välistä ylös.

Uuno ei sano mitään, mutta antaa minun kulkea edellään. Olen varma, että jos joku mitään tulee yrittään niin se tappaa sen.

Kukaan ei tule.

*

”Elma. Otas tästä ja jätä ne housut siihen.”

Elkku ojentaa paksun harmaan villamekon ja käy muiden kanssa selin minuun näköesteeksi, kun pujotan sen päälleni. Mekko on melkein yhtä iso kun housutkin, ja pitelen helmaa toisella kädellä rintojen alla, kun kopeloin housuja kiinni pitävän lukkoneulan auki ja päästän housut putoon nilkkoihin.

”Se on ihan totta mitä puhuvat, että miesten puvussa olevat naiset ammutaan. Minä näin itte kun tulin tuolta. Kuus niitä oli ja veivät mäkeen. Minä toin kanssa leipää. Kuka jakaa?”

”Kyllä Late jakaa…”

Haparoin lukkoneulan pitään liinaa kiinni, kun se on niin rispaantunut. Pistän pari kertaa sormeenikin kun kädet tärisevät.

”Hah… haah… oothan sinä vielä plikan näkönen”, Aune nauraa, kun saan neulan paikalleen. Miehet kääntyvät katsomaan, ja Late ja Elkku yhtyvät nauruun, vaikka se täällä onkin vaimeaa ja salaista.

”Sanoin tolle Elkulle kun kuljettiin että jossenma ois tienny niin olisin luullut sun vartoovan mukulaa, minä sanoin sille kuule”, Aune kiusoittelee. ”Minä näytin itte ihan samalta kun Valtuu vartosin.”

”Ei tommonen aidanseiväs niin isoks turpoo”, Uuno äyskähtää. Minä mulkaisen sitä vihaisesti, ja Aunea myös. Ja Latea ja Elkkua yhteisesti kun nekin vaan jaksavat taas nauraa. Sota on niin hävitty kun voi ja vieläkin nämä vaan nauravat.

Minä vaan en. Eikä Akseli.

*

Jos vaan olis meitille annettu aikaa. Ihan yhtään.

Sinä kysyit sielä riihessä ensin että oonko minä varma ja olit kauhistuneen näkönen. Ja sitten sinä nielasit ja kysyit uudestaan. Ja minä vastasin että kai ma itte itteni tien. Että kyllä minä sen tien. Ja minä itkin vähän taas, koska en minä tiennyt mitä sinä tähän nyt sanot ja näytit siltä ja minun tapettas jos jäisin ja varmaan sillonkin kun lähtisin.

Ja sitten minä itkin sille kun sinä ensin nieleskelit ja sitten sanoit, että kyllä tän jollakin lailla täytyy selvitä.

”Tule sitten takasin kotio. Ja minun tyköni.”

Minä en pystynyt vastaamaan yhtään mitään poraamiseltani, joka koveni vaan kun sinä olit semmonen.

”Vaikka mikä tulis.”

Minä nyökkäsin ja nyökkäsin ja nyökkäsin, ja yritin pyyhkiä poskiani käteen. Ja sinä annoit minulle nenäliinan taskustas ja pyyhit vähän itsekkin. Ja hymyilit niin että minun oli pakko kysyä.

”Ollaanko me sitten sulhanen ja morsian?”

”Ollaan. Mennään sitten naimisiin kun sinä tuut kotio.” Sinä kuulostit niin varmalta, etten minä pystynyt kun pitään kiinni. ”Niin että siittä tulee Koskela ihan todella.”

Minä pidin sinua niin hyvänä kun osasin, enkä nukkunut koko yönä ollenkaan. Välillä vähän porasin kun sinä nukuit siinä. Minä niin halusin että meitille olis annettu enemmän aikaa.

*

Viisi päivää minä jaksan olla ja aatella. En muiden kanssa enkä ääneen, mutta jaksan kumminkin. Leirille tultua meitin porukka asettuu joidenkin kärryjen viereen, joissa minä yleensä makaan ja nukun sillon, kun ei upseereita näy. Kun niitä näkyy, piilotetaan Akseli sinne loimen alle, ja Late ja Uuno jäävät nojaamaan siihen viereen ja muut ollaan vielä enemmän kun ei oltaskan. Elkku tuo minun hameeni lisäksi Leppäsen Valentille uuden takin, vaikka se tuntuu jotenkin turhalta. Valenti on kipeä semmosella tavalla, ettei se enää oikein tajua itteensä. Aune pyytää Elkkua ettiin sille jostain ylimäärästä ruokaa, ja Elkku ettii ja tuo, vaikkei Valenti sitä mielellänsä näkys syövän.

En minäkään muuten niin innolla söis aina kun ruokaa vaan on, paitti sen yhden takia. Ja sinun. Syötyäni makaan kärryssä kyljellään ja käsi mahan päällä ja toiset kai aattelee että minulla vääntää vattasta niinkun niilläkin.

Jotenkin minä tien jo tässä että sille tulee sinun silmäs. Niillä se meittiä kattelis siinä pienessä mökissä, joka aikanansa laitettas pappilasta jaettuun maahan. Sinä hyppyyttäsit sitä polvellas ja naurasit sen kanssa työstä tultuas ja minä laittasin iltasta. Aurinko tulis ikkunasta sisään sillä tavalla viistosti kun se tästä kentän yli paistaa, ja sen laskettua sinä pitäsit taas minua hyvänä –

”Apteekkari”, Laten ääni keskeyttää minut. Säpsähdän heti ylös ja hypähdän kärryiltä maahan.

”Hei… piiloon pojaat.”

Ryömin sydän hakaten vähän varjompaan, vaikkei siittä mitään hyötyä ole, ne on jo nähneet meitin ja tulevat kohti. Ei niiltä pääse karkuun. Koko ajan minä tiesin sen, ja silti. Ne hymyilee murhaajan hymyä kaikki tullessaan kärryjen luo ja meitin eteen.

*

Siinä on mukana Töyryn Arvo, ja se on yhtä kun nappituomio, vaikkeivät ne sillä tavalla minun suuntaan katsokkan kun Uunoa ja Akselia.

”Tämän miehen me tahdomme ensimmäisenä.”

Apteekkari osottaa Akselia, mutta Arvo mulkoilee vaan Uunoa. Minä tien mitä se kävi Töyryllä sinä yönä kun minä menin Koskelaan, ja minä tien että nyt ne viimmestän aikoo polttaa meitin suvun viimmeseen siemeneen asti. Silmissä sumenee, ja räpyttäessä kyyneleet valuvat poskille ja siittä niitä ei enää pitele mikään. Ne väittelevät siittä saako ne viedä Akselin kotio ammuttavaks vai ei, ja Uuno sylkäsee maahan kun Yllön Uolevi sanoo että sen ainakin pitää lähtee niitten mukaan.

”Siellä olis ollu vähän selvitettäviä asioita, mutta ne selviivät täälläkin”, Uolevi sanoo Akselille, kun ne eivät saa lahtariupseerilta lupaa ottaa sitä mukaansa. ”Olisitte kyllä kuulunu sinne Halmeen ja veljienne viereen.”

Se tuntuu kun iskettäs ilma kokonaan keuhkosta pois eikä lisää sais tilalle ollenkan. Akseli kysyy että missäs ne sitten on, ja Uolevi katsoo sitä kun se olis tyhmä.

”Ne on maan alla, ja siellä olette pian tekin.”

Minulta pääsee kättä vasten nyyhkytys, muttei sitä kukaan huomaa. Toinen käsi on sitä yhtä vasten, joka on vielä niin pieni ettei sitä saata edes tuntee.

”Elma.”

Käännyn katsomaan Uunoa. Se on kädet taskussa eikä pelkää eikä kadu mitään, niinkun ei ikinä muutenkan.

”Älä pahalla muistele.”

Se menee niiden mukana pois, ja minä tungen liinaa suuhuni ettei parkumiseni kaiu ympäri pihaa. Aunellakin on kyyneleet silmissä kun se tulee viereen istuun, ja minä vaan haluaisin että sielä olis ollu ihan kuka hyvänsä sinun sijaas.

*

”Laurila, Elma Aliina.”

Kai minä nyökkään, koska seuraavaksi käsketään seuraamaan. Minä tien mitä se tarkottaa kun nimeltä haetaan, mutta minä en pelkää mitään.

Kun vaan ois saanu sen tuntee kun se kasvaa ja potkii. Kun sinä olisit sen saanu tuntee.

Sillä olis ollu sinun silmäs ja varmaan minun tukkani. Semmonen hymy kun sinulla. Jos ne olisivat antaneet meitille aikaa niin sinulla olis juuri se hymy sillon kun sanosin kirkkoherran ja sinun ja muiden edessä että tahdon. Ja kun sitten pitäsit sitä sylissäs. Minä olisin Koskelan Elma ja meitillä olis kaikki riittävän hyvin. Oppisin kutomaan niin että kelpais äitelleskin ja sinä naurasit ja sanosit että ei sun tarvitte sille mitään näyttää. Ja vaikka sinä vielä ontusit jalkaas niin ei sekään olis mitään. Koppaisit minut syliis ja pitäsit minua hyvänä ja saisit aina tehä minulle mitäs vaan tahdot.

Joku vanha, äiten ikänen nainen poraa minun vieressäni, ja minä siirryn vähän paremmin sen viereen. Se poraa aikansa minun olkaani ja pyytää sitten anteeks.

”Mun poikani on siellä edelleen. Kadotin sen…”

Se on maan alla, kuuluu minulla päässä. Ja sielä ollaan kohta mekin.

Kun se olis vaan nopeeta. En minä muusta välitä. Kun ei kestäs kauan, kun ei tarttis jäädä siihen. Kun siihen yhteen ei sattus.

Kun minä aattelen että toivottavasti se ei kestäny sullakan niin se tuntuu kun putois käsi kädestä pois, ja sitten minä vuorostani poraan sen äiten ikäsen naisen vieressä.

Kun meitille olis annettu armoo tai edes aikaa päästä kauemmas karkuun. Ja oltas tavattu jossakin ja sinä olisit tullu keppis kanssa vastaan ja hymyillyt sitä hymyä joka niin lämmittää, ja pidelly kauan ja kutsunut minua kullaksi ja rakkaaksi. Omaks ystäväkses. Meillä ei olisi liikaa mitään mutta tarpeeksemme. Oma sauna ja pieni tupa ja vähäsen maata. Sinä pitäsit lakkias sillä tavalla vinossa kun aina kesällä.

Pappi tulee, ja minä vartoon vaan sinua.

*

Kun oltas saatu enemmän aikaa. En minä enää Töyryn maista taikka työväen vallasta tai pellavista tai astioistakan. Pirtistä enkä saunasta enkä niin mistään muustakan. Mutta sellasia iltoja kun aurinko paistas tällä tavalla kultasesti ja lintuja lentäs visertämässä. Ja minulla olisi käsi sinun kädessäs ja sinä aina joskus sanosit jonkun hyvän sanan, ja minä pitäsin sinun kädestäs kiinni kauan.

”Tästä poikki. Toiset jäävät tähän ja kääntyyvät selin.”

Se äiten ikänen nainen itkee minun vieressäni, ja minä otan siittä kiinni taas. Suljen silmät ja yritän aatella että se olisit sinä, yritän ja yritän ja pidän toista kättä sen päällä joka ei koskaan saa edes potkia minun mahassani. Kun olisivat vaan nopeita.

”Jeesus… ota lapset huostaas… Jeesus ota lapset huostaas…”

”Herra siunakkoon meitä ja… ja varjelkoon meitä…”

Hyttynen inisee korvalla ja minä koitan vaan muistaa sinun äänes. Tule sitten takasin kotio, sinä vannotat.

Kuularuisku alkaa naputtaa. Ja minä vannon, minä vannon, minä vannon.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrissa olen @violasmirabiles, saa tulla puhumaan jos huvittaa!


End file.
